Deemo and the Girl (5★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50564 |altname = Deemo and the Girl |no = 642 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 229 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 15, 21, 38, 44, 50, 56, 71, 83, 89, 95, 101, 121, 125, 129, 133, 137 |normal_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 8, 4, 4, 4, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 14, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 23, 41, 53, 71, 83, 89, 101, 119, 137, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173, 179, 185, 191, 194, 197 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 8, 4, 3, 4, 8, 4, 4, 10, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An amnesiac girl from the foreign land of Grand Gaia and Deemo, the strange being that saved her. Thinking there may be clues to the girl's past in Grand Gaia, the two decided to go and look. However, they found themselves landing in the middle of a war between the gods and man. Without any other choice, the girl armed herself with a rapier. Together with Deemo, she fought back gods and monsters alike, and it's said the two ventured around to countless villages and came to touch the hearts of many people. |summon = So this is Grand Gaia. I've never been here before! Is it OK if I look around? |fusion = What a useful technique you have. It'd be nice if we could use this to help our trees grow, too. |evolution = Your wings are pretty, Deemo. They're so big and white. You look even cooler than before! | hp_base = 3500 |atk_base = 1200 |def_base = 1200 |rec_base = 1200 | hp_lord = 5000 |atk_lord = 1500 |def_lord = 1500 |rec_lord = 1500 | hp_anima = 5593 |rec_anima = 1342 |atk_breaker = 1658 |def_breaker = 1342 |atk_guardian = 1342 |def_guardian = 1658 |rec_guardian = 1421 |def_oracle = 1421 | hp_oracle = 4763 |rec_oracle = 1737 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 34 |ls = All Charm |lsdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 2~3 BC fill per Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Magnolia |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all enemies & boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50563 |evointo = 50565 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 50123 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = 60144 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = |notes = *In-game name is the same as her pre-evo, Deemo and the Girl. *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = |addcatname = }}